Aluminium strips which are used in particular for producing beverage cans, especially for producing the ends of cans have to be protected against corrosion caused by the aggressive contents of the beverage cans. This is achieved by coating the aluminium strip used for producing the ends of the cans. Lacquer systems have been used hitherto for coating the can end strip, and after being applied, they have to undergo a stoving process. In addition to the high solvent consumption and the complex disposal of exhaust air from such installations, the lacquer systems also require relatively high stoving temperatures ranging from 230 to 270° C. so that the aluminium strip undergoes a significant softening. Thus, in order to still provide the adequate stability and strength, expensive aluminium alloys with a high magnesium content have to be used which, moreover, are more susceptible to corrosion. It is known from international patent application WO 96/32202 to provide the strip of the can end with an extrusion coating. For this purpose, the aluminium strip is firstly preheated and then coated on one or both sides using an extrusion device. The aluminium strip then undergoes a cooling process in which it is cooled to approximately room temperature. Only after the aluminium strip has fully cooled to room temperature does it come into contact with further strip conveying rolls which further convey the aluminium strip to be wound up. However, to produce can ends, the extrusion-coated aluminium strip has to be subjected to different forming procedures, i.e. stamping and blanking steps. For this purpose, during the production of can ends, the aluminium strip passes at a high speed through a follow-on composite tool in which the individual working steps are carried out in extremely short cycle times. Although the adhesion characteristics of the extrusion coating known from the above-mentioned international patent application may be adequate, when extrusion-coated aluminium strips were processed in the follow-on composite tool, significant problems arose particularly when high production speeds were set. Therefore, hitherto it has only been possible to process extrusion-coated aluminium strips into can ends at very high processing speeds while sustaining a loss in processing speed.